


another!

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [16]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M, bunnys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: 2+1+1 macht vier.Oder wie der haugvadsche Haushalt sich stetig vergrößert.





	another!

Another!?  
Entspannt lag Lars nach einem anstrengenden Tag auf der Couch. Mit einer wärmenden Decke über den Beinen und einem Glas Wein auf dem Couchtisch, wartete Lars voller Ungeduld auf Anders, der bereits vor einigen Stunden zu einem Treffen mit seinem Verleger aufgebrochen war. Das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers tauchte das große Wohnzimmer immer wieder in unstete Schatten und die leisen Stimmen aus dem Fernseher waren ein kaum verständliches Gemurmel. Aber Lars verschwendete eh keinen Blick auf den flackernden Bildschirm, wo irgendeine unerträglich langweilige Serie lief und gerade eine dicke Frau zornesrot in Großaufnahme gezeigt wurde. Stattdessen beobachtete Lars beinahe liebevoll den großen Hundekorb nahe dem Kamin, auf dessen roten Kissen ein winziger, schwarzer Hase schlief.  
Eine dunkle Pfote zuckte plötzlich, als Rammler nun einen Alptraum zu haben schien und plötzlich schien das Häschen aufzuschrecken. Das Tier wischte sich mit der Pfote mehrmals über die Nase, die dunklen Knopfaugen musterten Lars fragend und voller Ernst und schließlich fiepte Rammler auch leise. „Anders kommt bald, keine Sorge.“, versuchte Lars den nervösen Hasen zu beruhigen, aber Rammlers schwarzes Näschen zuckte nur weiterhin und die kurzen Öhrchen spielten aufgeregt, während er beinahe nervös in die Richtung des dunklen Flurs sah, „Ach, Rammler … Mach dir keine Sorgen. Was sollte Anders schon passiert sein …?“.

Es dauerte dann aber doch noch beinahe zwei Stunden, bis Lars endlich von dem Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schloss der Haustür aufgeweckt wurde. Mit einem Gähnen fuhr Lars sich verschlafen durch die verwuschelten Haare, bevor er sich in eine sitzende Position stemmte und so beobachten konnte , wie im Flur das Licht angeschaltet wurde und wie Anders' langer, schmaler Schatten bis in das Wohnzimmer fiel. „Ähem … Lars?“, Anders klang seltsam zurückhaltend und plötzlich misstrauisch geworden, rieb Lars sich die müden Augen, „Anders? Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Einen Strafzettel? Wurde der Wagen abgeschleppt? Hattest du einen Unfall? Oder bist du wieder von etwas inspiriert worden? Hast du mit Clas geschlafen? Oder einen Termin für … einen Dreier ausgemacht?“ „Vielleicht ...“, Anders räusperte sich und der Schatten bewegte sich, als der Zwilling nun uncharakteristisch unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat, „Vielleicht kommst du besser mal her? Da ist was ...“  
„Anders, ich schwöre dir ...“, mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen erhob Lars sich von der bequemen Couch und trat an die Tür zur Diele, „ … manchmal frage ich mich echt, wie alt du bist ...“ Der Physiotherapeut verstummte abrupt mitten im Satz, als er nun den winzigen, weißen Hasen im Arm seines Zwillings entdeckte. „Lars … Bevor du etwas sagst … Lass mich erklären! Bitte ...“, Anders sah seinen Zwilling bittend an, aber Lars schüttelte beinahe sofort den Kopf, „Anders, verdammt! Was hatten wir gesagt? Keine weiteren Haustiere. Keine Hunde. Keine Katzen. Keine Fische … Keine Vögel! Und auch keine weiteren Hasen! KEINE HAUSTIERE! KEINE! HAUSTIERE! KEINE! Ist das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen?!?“  
„Das ist aber kein Hase.“, Anders grinste plötzlich triumphierend und hielt dem überrascht zurückweichenden Lars das zappelnde, kleine Häschen entgegen, „Siehst du? Es ist kein Hase, sondern eine kleine Häsin!“ Bevor Lars dann aber noch etwas erwidern konnte, setzte Anders das weiße Tier auf den Boden und sah bittend zu Lars, „Lars, hör mir erst mal zu! Du verstehst es nicht! Sie ist doch noch so klein … Und, niemand wollte sie haben! Sie wollten das arme Ding im See ertränken! Hätte ich das etwa einfach zulassen sollen? Das konnte ich doch nicht! Ich musste sie einfach mitnehmen, einfach retten! Was hätte ich denn bitte sonst tun sollen?!?“  
Lars wollte gerade tief Luft holen, um seinen Bruder mal wieder zu belehren, aber ein leises Fiepen aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ ihn gleich wieder innehalten. Die beiden Zwillinge wechselten einen raschen, dann doch etwas besorgten Blick miteinander, bevor sie zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer eilten. Aber, bereits in der Tür blieben Lars und Anders gleich wieder überrascht stehen und starrten den schwarzen Rammler und die kleine, weiße Häsin, die sich gerade einander näherten, an.  
Rammler hoppelte ihr entgegen und setzte sich auf die Hinterbeinchen, um das fremde Häschen erst einmal neugierig zu betrachten. Ihre Nase zuckte und sie quiekte leise und auffordernd, als Rammler sie nun vorsichtig zu beschnuppern begann. Erst putzte sich das fremde, weiße Kaninchen in aller Seelenruhe, dann begann er ebenfalls neugierig seinerseits den schwarzen Hasen zu beschnuppern. Rammler drängte sich plötzlich von hinten gegen sie und Anders kicherte amüsiert, „Er macht seinem Namen tatsächlich aller Ehren, wie es aussieht.“ Lars brummte nur und die Zwillinge beobachteten, wie die beiden Hasen nun gemeinsam in den großen Korb hoppelten und sich sich aneinander schmiegten.  
„Das war wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick ...“, grinste Anders und schlang einen Arm um die Taille seines Bruders, „Wir sind gerade Zeugen des Beginns einer Romanze geworden. Es fing wie bei uns an … Erst der Quickie und dann bist du auch eingeschlafen und hast mir ins Ohr geschnarcht.“ Lars gab einen unwilligen Ton von sich, aber Anders lief zur Hochform auf, „Larsi, schau mal … Sie lieben sich! Willst du wirklich, dass ich sie zurückbringe und das Liebespaar trenne? Könntest du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren? Nach all dem, was wir schon zusammen durchgemacht haben? Also, was ist, Larsi? Können wir sie nicht doch behalten?“ „Anders … Nein ...“, Lars seufzte und fuhr sich, als er nun den Fehler machte und seinen Zwilling ansah, störrisch durch die Haare, „Ich denke … wir können wohl mal … eine kleine Ausnahme machen … Immerhin hatten wir ja von 'Hasen' gesprochen und sie ist ja auch eine Häsin ...“  
„Danke!“, Anders küsste ihn stürmisch und grinste seinen Mann dann fröhlich an, „Du bist wirklich der beste Ehemann!“ „Aber, gleich morgen früh werden beide kastriert ...“, setzte Lars noch hinzu und hob mahnend den Finger, als Anders blass wurde und gleich wieder zu Widerworten ansetzte, „Nein. Keine Widerrede! Sollte es Nachwuchs geben, dann … werde ich DICH eigenhändig kastrieren … Und das ohne Betäubung! Oh und, wir setzen nun auch Babyhasen auf die Liste ...“  
Anders schmollte, „Aber, die sind doch so süß ...“


End file.
